


Red and Pink

by voxinverse



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, EvaQ, Evangelion 3.0, Evangelion 3.33, F/F, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, Mecha, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Technology, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxinverse/pseuds/voxinverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third child, Shinji Ikari, has been taken by NERV and Evangelion Unit 09, leaving the crew of the AAA Wunder to contemplate their sordid past and tenuous future. Asuka Langley Shikinami is forced to face down her demons and come to a realization about her mysterious partner, Mari Makinami Illustrious, that will change her outlook on life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This story takes place during Rebuild of Evangelion 3.0, in the days after Shinji Ikari is taken from Wille's flying battleship, the AAA Wunder, by Evangelion Unit 09. Dates are approximate.

_August 31_ _st_ _, 2032_

 

The air was crisp and clear at this altitude. Perched upon the great ridged back of what could have been a large, winged whale, two girls languished in their bikinis, soaking up as much of the sun as they could get before it descended behind the horizon, cutting the air with a sharp pang of chill. The AAA Wunder, Wille's "ship of hope" and the newest weapon in the fight against Nerv and Seele, glided effortlessly through the clear skies, uttering nothing more than a soft hum. A plethora of naval cruisers, destroyers and aircraft carriers was splayed out around her, floating impossibly through the sky buoyed by Wunder's enormous AT field.

 

Asuka Langley Shikinami and Mari Makinami Illustrious, pilots of Units 02 and 08 respectively, laid in tandem on pool chairs shielded from the wind by one of Wunder's massive radar arrays. Asuka, mind torn from current matters by several recent events, stared off into the great blue void above them with her one exposed eye, her eyepatch obscured by a streak of her auburn-red hair. Mari sat next to her, sipping from a bottle filled with a concoction of her own design before shifting to face to her with a cat-like smile.

 

"Say, princess...where d'you think they took pups off to?" Mari mewled, stretching her long exposed limbs out as she propped her head up on one hand. Irritated at being shaken from her reverie, and even more so at Mari's always-pertinent discussion of matters on her mind, Asuka scowled before staring back at the other girl.

 

"How should I know? I'm just glad the spoiled brat's gone. Would've just been a liability..." She returned, crossing her arms and trying (failing) to maintain her gruff exterior while staring into Mari's jovial face. She hated that she loved that face so much, but she would never, ever admit it. There was something so disarming about her, as if she always knew what Asuka was thinking, always knew what button to push, what sore spot to soothe. Asuka deflated and turned away.

 

A long silence settled between them, Asuka feeling Mari's prying eyes at her exposed back, as if she could see right through her. After a while, it was broken.

 

"Do you ever get lonely, princess?" Mari asked, voice softer and more empathetic.

 

Asuka rolled over onto her back slowly, sighing. She could never tell her, of course. A lifetime of being stubbornly anti-cooperation made for an incredibly isolated existence, after all. She had learned long ago, right after her mother had died, to wall herself off and rely on no-one. It had protected her to this day, but it had left her a shell. An empty, sullen, companionless shell. Looking towards Mari for a split second, Asuka could've sworn her subconscious let some of that misery out before she scowled once again, gathering her towel and sunscreen in a huff and standing.

 

"I'm leaving." She said quietly, angrily. Angry with herself, with all the people that had abandoned her, and with Mari, for knowing just what to say to cut to her core.

 

The sensation of hands on her skin stopped her, sending a shiver up her spine that was completely unrelated to the cold air. The hands were connected to long, shapely arms, wrapping themselves around her waist from behind, hands crossing over her navel. Asuka wanted to melt as Mari rested her mouth on her exposed shoulder, whispering into it with a joviality and gravitas that completely belied the situation.

 

"I'm always here if you need someone, princess." Mari breathed, the words travelling into Asuka's ear and shattering the ice around her heart just a bit, just enough to truly acknowledge just how _right_ it all felt. She had always wanted it, possibly, at least since she had met the tall, slightly older, strange British girl who seemed to be much older than she said she was. So many years ago, and so many things had happened since then.

 

Her body now surrendered to her baser instincts, Asuka turned around, feeling those same hands gripping her hips softly, staring up into Mari's face, that same silly smirk she was so well-known for plastered across her visage. Midriff touched midriff, breasts grazed breasts as finally lips came together over lips and the tumultuous, fractured world around them melted away.

 

Suddenly, it was over. Like someone flipping a lightswitch, Asuka threw her eyes open and stepped away, panting for breath and disgusted with her lack of control. Face full of pain, anguish and despair, Asuka clutched her chest for any sort of support or normalcy, stumbling even further backwards as the gravity of her situation hit her full-force. She had dared to let someone in, and it had shattered the perfect world she had created inside her own mind.

 

"I...I have to go..." Asuka gasped, leaving Mari alone in her bathing suit on the uppermost deck of the Wunder, looking bemused and far more understanding than she should have been.

 

\---

 

"Obviously we have a lot of unanswered questions, but for now we need to prepare the fleet for another attack. Who knows how many times the nemesis series will rear its ugly head?"

 

Asuka heard the words when Misato spoke them, but she might as well have been a million miles away. They rang hollow in her head like meaningless sounds, thoughts flitting through her fractured mind faster than she could keep up. Standing rigid in front of Misato's desk, hands in the pockets of her jacket and hat pulled low over her forehead, Asuka barely noticed the captain's bemused, almost sad stare.

 

"Asuka? Hey numbskull, are you listening to me? Asuka!"

 

Asuka snapped out of her trance, embarrassed. She straightened back up to a full attention, her eye focusing back on the real world in front of her. Her plugsuit felt more constricting than usual. Misato sat, hands folded on her desk in an pose eerily similar to their _old_ commander. The expression on her face was hard to read until one side of her mouth curled into a weak smile, her posture relaxing as she leaned back in her chair.

 

"I apologize ma'am, my mind was...somewhere else." Asuka replied, embarrassed.

 

"'Ma'am'? You almost never call me that. Is something bothering you?" Misato asked, cocking an eyebrow, on the verge of outright mocking her. Asuka supposed this was the captain's own brand of playful punishment.

 

"It's nothing." Asuka mumbled curtly, clenching her teeth and looking even further down at the floor.

 

"It's _him_ , isn't it? You haven't been the same since Shinji-kun left." Misato said, her expression hardening. Asuka's body stiffened at the mention of that name. She tried not to let her anger show, and succeeded. Mostly.

 

"I understand your frustration." Misato said, keeping her eyes locked with Asuka's as she turned the detonator for the DSS Choker end over end in her gloved hands.

 

"Bringing someone home only to have them immediately jump into the arms of the enemy...it would piss anyone off, Misato. You of all people know that." Asuka hissed, her fists clenching. Misato's expression softened again, placing the detonator on the desk. Asuka's eye was drawn to a familiar picture, framed and sitting on the captain's desk. The uniform and long, dark ponytail of the man in the photograph were unmistakable. Misato smiled again, this time picking up the picture of the familiar smiling man and brushing dust from its edges, seemingly losing herself.

 

"It certainly doesn't seem like those were the good old days back then, but compared to now..." Misato trailed off as Asuka clenched her teeth further, biting back tears of anguish and rage that she had been fighting near-constantly. Fourteen years had passed since she last saw him but it only took one look at his face to bring back all the rage, hatred and confusion of Asuka's youth all over again.

 

And now, on top of all this, the kiss she had shared with Mari earlier. Attachment and love were two things she had never wanted nor needed, but something felt so perfect in that moment that it was piling entirely new frenetic emotions on top of Asuka's existing mountain of personal issues.

 

"I wouldn't know anything about that, ma'am. He was always a stupid brat from the moment I met him." Asuka said, inclining her head slightly as if to rise above these unwanted feelings. Misato raised her eyes from the picture, sensing Asuka's mood had proceeded to one much less personal again, desperately searching for anything in her eyes that would tell her something. She failed. Asuka's face was, as always, a mask placed over anything deeper. It was a technique that she had only perfected these last 14 years, if anything becoming less outwardly angry and more hardened.

 

"You're free to go, Asuka." Misato said sternly, with a tinge of warning in her voice. It was as if to say, _Don't do anything stupid_.

 

Asuka saluted snappily and turned on her heel, bursting out of the captain's quarters and into the narrow network of corridors that ran through the Wunder's central core.

 

Her stride was quick and long, her face painted with what Asuka was sure was more emotion than she would like to actually give off. If the reaction of most of the crew that scampered out of her way at every turn was anything to go by, Asuka looked in no mood to tolerate someone getting in her way.

 

After what seemed like a near-instantaneous walk, Asuka burst into a lift and punched a button. Her heavy breathing rang hollow in the enclosed space as she thrust her hands deeper into her jacket pockets, trying to regain at least some composure. As her breathing normalized, her blind rage turned into a numb, pervasive terror. She knew this fear, was so familiar with it that she couldn't help but roll her eyes at its predictability.

 

 _Did he abandon you? Did he abandon you for_ Her?

 

Asuka shook her head, trying to shut out her internal monologue. It always sounded like her mother: disapproving, condescending and mocking. Asuka had long ago abandoned the puppet she used to use to torment herself, but every now and again it would rear its ugly head in her mind.

 

This was the worst it had been in fourteen years.

 

_I'm always here if you need someone, princess._

 

Mari's invitation combatted her own monologue, carrying with it an altogether new, confusing and terrifying notion. Asuka wanted to cover her ears and scream.

 

Seeking refuge from the chokingly cramped elevator and the inescapable thoughts within, Asuka exited the doors as they opened with a chime and entered into a large open chamber. She inhaled a deep, relaxing breath, filling her lungs with the familiar salty scent of LCL. The constant thrum of the massive pumps circulating the yellow-orange liquid in and out of the hangar calmed Asuka's frayed nerves as she turned her attention to what she came down here for: Evangelion Unit 02.

 

The massive, bright red bio-machine was submerged up to the chest, its head slumped slightly forward as if peering down at Asuka expectantly. She slumped down cross-legged on the deck in front of Unit 02, peering back up into its huge robotic face, pondering just how much they'd experienced in the past fourteen years. The machine had seen more overhauls than Asuka could count on both hands, not least of which was the very recent replacement of half the Eva's head and the entire left arm assembly, thanks to NERV's so-called "Nemesis Series" of autonomous Evangelion units.

 

Asuka's blind hatred for Shinji Ikari rose once again, the damage to her precious machine yet another downward life event for her to blame on him. It was hard to imagine how she had been able to cope even slightly with the past fourteen years given everything that had happened. It always seemed that despite her abrasive and rude exterior, Asuka was always provided a rock to lean on, some sort of umbrella of protection from complete emotional ruin.

 

_What is it?_

 

Asuka needed only to turn her head and she had the answer.

 

In the bay next to Unit 02 was another Evangelion unit, this one more aggressive, garish and...pink. Asuka rose slowly to stand in front of Unit 08, the unit of Mari Makinami Illustrious, the mysterious girl who was her partner in battle during the past decade and a half. The beginning of a realization that was a small drizzle had now turned into a full-on downpour as she thought back to the first days of their partnership, before the world had _completely_ fallen apart.

 

Unit 02 had still smelled like Mari then, having so freshly been used without Asuka's knowledge to fight the tenth angel. She had wanted so very badly to hate the scent that had pervaded her cockpit, but she couldn't. It was comforting and somehow familiar, and when it faded weeks later Asuka couldn't help but be sad. It was the beginning of her begrudging infatuation with a girl who was quite possibly the only person to stick by Asuka's side through thick and thin.

 

Asuka's heart pounded in her chest as she slowly realized what she must now do. Turning on her heel, she quickly began walking back towards the elevator until it turned into an all-out run, heels of her plugsuit clacking on the metal deck as she went.

 

The doors whooshed closed as fast as they had opened, leaving the hangar quiet once again.

 

\---

 

Asuka rapped loudly on the heavy steel door, the impacts ringing out and echoing down the empty corridor. Mari's name had been sloppily painted on the door in rough hiragana, the paint long dried and cracked with wear. Loud music was playing behind the door when Asuka approached, but as she knocked it was immediately silenced as quiet, padding footsteps approached the door. Most unpowered doors on Wunder's lower decks were the traditional kind one might find in a navy vessel: thick, rounded and opened and shut via a heavy hand-cranked wheel set in the center of the door on both sides.

 

It was because of these facts that Asuka was surprised at the efficiency and speed the center wheel spun, the door flying open soon after, making Asuka's auburn-red mane swish in the breeze it created. Asuka froze, a little taken aback that she was seeing into Mari's inner sanctum for the first time in their entire working history.

 

"Hey, Princess. You come to sock me one or somethin'?" Mari said, sipping from a signature bottle of nondescript liquid with a straw. She had forgone the requirement of Evangelion pilots wearing a plugsuit at all times when they were on-call, instead sporting a casual grey sweater, loosely hanging over one shoulder and extending just below her midriff. Simple black workout shorts completed the look, striking Asuka with just how positively normal she looked.

 

"Uh...Princess, hello? You just gonna stand there?" Mari said, snapping her fingers in front of Asuka's face briskly.

 

Asuka quickly pushed past Mari into her small quarters, tugging Mari further inside by placing a hand on her shoulder. The door slammed behind her, Asuka spinning the wheel with extra force for good measure. Mari looked visibly surprised, but still unable to hide her usual amusement.

 

"Sit." Asuka said commandingly, pointing to the edge of the bed in one corner.

 

"Ooh even more commanding than usual!" Mari sneered, but did as she was told. She crossed one long, exposed leg over the other, making Asuka blush.

 

Asuka paced a few times, nervously working through the monologue she had hastily put together on the elevator ride down here. Finally, she took a deep breath and sized herself up in front of Mari, staring down into her large, cat-like eyes.

 

"Listen, four-eyes. This morning, when you and I...I don't need to spell it out for you. I'm not saying I liked it, so don't go all pervy on me like you usually do, but... _maybe_ I overreacted a little bit. And, well...I'm sorry. Or whatever."

 

Mari smiled, leaning back onto her elbows. The sweater rose just enough with the change of position for Asuka to catch a glimpse of skin between the pieces of clothing, the rise and fall of Mari's breasts more evident as well. Asuka gulped, feeling a small rivulet of sweat travel down her lower back. It was too hot this far down in the ship.

 

"It's fine, Princess. You know I'll love you no matter what." Mari responded, half-joking and flashing her a peace sign and a toothy grin. Asuka's eyes widened.

 

"Question is...why are you _really_ down here? Is it puppy boy?" She prodded, quirking an eyebrow and sucking a last pull from her drink. Asuka's teeth clenched thinking of him again. Her ire rose and the heat building in her face came to a near-intolerable level.

 

"Why does everyone just _assume_ I'm bothered by that selfish brat showing up again?! Did you ever consider I might actually be down here to see _you_?" Asuka shouted, her words ringing hollow in the small space. Mari looked expectant.

 

"Well, I mean...are you?" She asked.

 

"Yes!" Asuka punctuated her response with a furious stamp of her foot.

 

"You're the one that's always been there for me these past fourteen years! You're the one that's always had my back, always catching me when I fall, always kicking ass when I was too pissed off or catatonic to think straight! And what have I done to thank you? Nothing! I've been a total unapologetic bitch to you since the day we met and you've done nothing but be a companion to me for half my life, so _why_? Why do you keep saving me? Why do you keep coming back?!" Asuka finished, her breathing ragged and her eyes filled with tears.

 

Her heart felt as if it was going to burst waiting for Mari's response. She slowly rose, standing to come face to face with Asuka. Asuka instinctively flinched at the close presence of another person, fighting the inherent urge to yell or throw a punch. She managed to open her watery eyes and look into Mari's, so close now that she could see the beautiful imperfections in her large emerald irises, through the clear lenses of her red-framed glasses. Asuka warmed to the feeling of Mari's hand on her cheek. Mari's face was more serious than she had ever seen before.

 

"I keep coming back 'cause I know you're different. You're not like all these other people. You didn't deserve any of this, and from the day I met you all those years ago I've wanted to protect you despite how much you might hate it. I call you 'Princess' because that's what you are to me. You're the only one in this world that I care about, Asuka."

 

Asuka was stunned. She had never heard Mari be even half this genuine with her before, let alone call her by her real name, but she supposed that she had never given her the chance. Every rational, instinctual part of her entire being was telling her to break away, to leave and not let anyone ever get close, but for once the irrational, change-driven yet miniscule part of her that demanded attention and compassion was finally winning.

 

"I never gave you a chance to explain...and I never gave myself a chance to admit that I feel the same way...god, I'm so _fucking_ stupid-" Asuka was cut off mid-sentence by Mari's mouth over her own, their lips meeting for the second time that day. Asuka lost her train of thought and every train of thought she ever had as they kissed, lips moving over one another as Mari wrapped her long arms around Asuka's waist, Asuka feeling the skin of Mari's midriff as she searched for somewhere to put her own hands.

 

"I love you, Princess. And I'll always be here, whether you like it or not." Mari mewled, coming up for air.

 

"I...love you...too..." Asuka managed between pants and sniffs, drying her tears with the back of her sleeve. Mari gently removed Asuka's cat-eared hat and flung it across the room, slipping Asuka's signature jacket over her shoulders and off so that only her bright red plugsuit remained.

 

"Don't you ever get hot wearing this thing all the time?" Mari asked, standing back slightly and marvelling at Asuka's form. Asuka looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

 

"Most of the ship is pretty cold so it's okay, but...it's hot down here." Asuka replied sheepishly.

 

"Yeah, it kinda is. I should do somethin' about that, huh?" Mari said, nonchalantly pulling the sweater up and over her head, followed shortly by her shorts down her long legs and past her feet to the floor. She straightened up again, flipping her hair back into place, fixing her glasses and placing a hand on her exposed hip.

 

Mari was a tall girl, about one full head taller than Asuka and slightly more generously proportioned. Asuka was surprised at several things, the chief of which was just how _fit_ Mari appeared to be despite her lack of any discernible workout regimen and seemingly lazy, nonchalant attitude. Her legs and arms were muscular and shapely, her stomach a picturesque washboard leading straight up to-

 

Asuka had difficulty keeping her mouth closed at this point, unable to draw her eyes away from Mari's notable bust, contained in a plain black bra matching her black underwear. She had often secretly wondered at the size and shape of Mari's breasts under her bright pink plugsuit, but had never ventured a thought past that lest she venture into territory that was unforgivably lewd. But now she was seeing it _all_ , and she didn't really know what to do.

 

"Princess, you'd better close your gob before somethin' flies in there." Mari said jovially, leaning down slightly so her face was in Asuka's cone of vision.

 

"W-w-w-w-what are you doing?!" Asuka stumbled, coming to her senses and flushing a deep red to match her plugsuit.

 

"Getting more comfortable, of course! You should follow suit too Princess, or you're gonna get heatstroke!" Mari laughed, taking Asuka around the waist with one arm and pulling her close. They kissed again, Mari's other hand finding Asuka's, then working it's way to the plugsuit's wrist cuff and activating the release button.

 

The normally tight suit loosed its hold on Asuka's slim form, the skin-tight material ballooning and sagging around her as the solid neck and chest assembly automatically unsnapped with a quiet hiss. Mari's mouth loosed her hold on hers as she pulled back and looked at Asuka lovingly again, pleased.

 

_I guess there's no going back now..._

 

Her face still red, Asuka methodically pulled the neck and chest assembly downward, pulling the rest of the suit down with it until it was sitting in a crumpled heap at her feet. She felt the pleasing sensation of small drafts of air playing on her sticky, sweaty skin and Mari's deft fingers gently feeling their way around her hip bones. Her undergarments felt so much more immature than Mari's now that the two were exposed in the same room, white bra with blue accents and matching panties. Asuka vowed that the next time they made port (however far in the future that might be), she would be going shopping.

 

"I think you look even better this way." Mari said, her head buried in the crook of Asuka's neck, working the skin there with her mouth and making her shiver. Asuka placed a hand on the back of her head, grasping a handful of her long hair before pulling upwards, releasing her neck from Mari's ministrations and instead pushing Mari down into a sitting position on the bed. Asuka sunk down slowly onto her lap, the look on her face making Mari's pupils flare pleasingly.

 

"You _would_ say that, you pervert." Asuka returned dryly before placing her mouth over Mari's again, cupping the taller girl's face in her hands. As their engagement got more and more heated, Asuka allowed Mari's tongue into her mouth, battling it with her own for supremacy as Mari's hands came to rest on her backside, fingers toying in and out of her underwear.

 

Curiosity and desire overtook Asuka as she moved her hands to Mari's upper back, deftly unclasping her bra and sliding it off, tossing it blindly over her shoulder and letting her body weight press Mari down to lie on the bed. The warmth of both of their bodies together in such close proximity was intoxicating, and as Asuka worked the ministrations of her mouth from Mari's neck to collarbone and then on to her breasts, she was rewarded with the first of many heady, feline moans from the older girl's mouth. Asuka shivered with sordid delight at each one.

 

Mari, worked into a languid, animalistic fervor, stretched her long arms up above her head, arching her back slightly to give Asuka more ease of access. Asuka complied with the silent demand, swirling her tongue forcefully around the tender bud on the left while squeezing and palming on the right. Biting, sucking and feeling her way to Mari's center, it was only a matter of time before the warmth between the pilot of Unit 08's legs became undeniable.

 

Hungrily, Asuka repositioned Mari lengthwise on the bed, before removing Mari's remaining lower undergarment quickly and without ceremony. Mari pouted for as long as it took for her to realize what she was doing, then giggled with delight. Asuka silently used the panties to tie Mari's wrists together, positioning both arms over her head again so as to restrict access. Mari looked up at her, biting her lip, and Asuka returned it with a look of pure animalistic lust. She might have had qualms about this before, but now something deep inside her was unlocked and needed to be satiated.

 

Sidling next to Mari's near-perfect form, Asuka placed her right hand on her stomach while continuing to attack her breasts with her mouth. Her hand moved slowly down over Mari's navel, finally reaching the warmth between her legs as Asuka heard the other girl's breath catch in her throat. She found her center easily enough, beginning to work and massage it with slow, lazy circles. Asuka knew Mari had a bad tendency of being a severe pottymouth at times, and she had to actively resist the urge to work quickly in order to reap the aural reward.

 

"P...Princess, uh...y-you...ah..." Mari managed between pants, her breasts and stomach rising quicker and quicker as Asuka's pace rose. She let a nipple fall out of her mouth with a sucking _snap_ and rose to look at her jovially, pleased with her work.

 

"What's that, pervert?" Asuka cooed.

 

"Y-you're gonna...ah...make...me...ah...ah!" Mari continued, her sentence falling apart again into fevered, cackling moans as Asuka's pace reached it's zenith.

 

Confident that the peak was near, Asuka suddenly changed tack and plunged two fingers inside of her, feeling Mari's warmth surrounding her digits as she moved in and out with ever-quickening pace. Mari's back arched and her toes curled as she shouted and shuddered over the edge, both of their skin slick with sweat as they writhed through it together.

 

"Oh, shit...shitfuckFUCK!" Mari screamed as the climax hit her full-force, Asuka next to her holding her tightly and trying not to laugh at the same time. She was amazed when it took Mari nearly a minute to come down, her body writhing and shaking with pleasure as she emitted a strange mixture of moans and laughs. Finally, they both lay there in silence until Asuka kissed Mari's sweaty forehead and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

 

Beginning to stand and change back into her plugsuit, she suddenly felt a powerful set of arms grab her around the midriff and pull her back onto the bed, splayed out flat on her back. Mari hung over her, the dreamy look present in her eyes seconds ago now gone. It was replaced by something different, exciting and bestial. It was as if her emerald eyes were shining even more brightly than they usually did.

 

"You're just gonna leave before _I_ have a taste, Princess?" Mari purred, licking her lips.

 

Asuka's center warmed, intrigued and excited by the idea of a reversal. She had to admit leaving when she herself was so physically worked up would have been difficult, and the thought of Mari's slender, deft hand between her legs almost set her off before Mari had a chance to touch her. Picking her up by the hips, Mari maneuvered Asuka's upper back against the wall in a semi-sitting position, practically ripping her bra and panties from her body in an attempt to even the odds. Asuka's breathing was becoming uncontrollably ragged and it seemed to be feeding into Mari's mood.

 

Their tongues gnashed as Mari's large hands enveloped each of Asuka's petite breasts one at a time, palming and pinching, drawing high-pitched moans and hitched breaths from Asuka's lungs. Seemingly ready to up the ante, Mari forgoed the use of solely her hands any longer and slid down Asuka's body, positioning her face between her legs, grasping a muscular thigh with each hand. Asuka's eyes widened, her pupils dilating.

 

She began slow, working small prodding circles around Asuka's warmth with her tongue, teasing and caressing before working her up and down again. It was like nothing Asuka had ever experienced before. In 28 years of life she had seen (and done) a lot of things, but this was something completely out of her league. She tried not to ask unecessary questions that neither needed an answer nor had one which she desired, but how this girl who was only two years older than her in theory could be capable of inflicting such merciless ecstasy on another being was almost...inhuman.

 

Asuka almost laughed at the absurdity of sifting through this issue now of all times, had it not been for the increased amount of uncontrollable moans and squeals coming from her own mouth. Mari had quickened her pace and as such Asuka had done the only thing she thought might keep her from going totally insane: placing a hand through Mari's purplish-brown hair, feeling the soft strands between her fingers before grabbing with just enough force and encouraging Mari further. Her burning emerald eyes stared up at her, expectant. Knowing what was to come, and starving for a result. This was the girl Mari had loved and lusted after for fourteen years and she was finally getting to prove herself. Her determination mixed with her unnatural experience drove Asuka mad.

 

When Mari returned Asuka's favor and plunged two fingers inside of her, it was over immediately. High-pitched wails filled the small space and Asuka prayed no one was walking by outside, because they were loud. Even louder than she normally was. Waves and waves of the most intense pleasure she had ever hoped to experience rolled through her body like a typhoon, causing her to jerk and jitter while Mari attempted to steady her center with her powerful grip. When it was over, several renegade locks of her auburn-red hair had fallen over her face, and her chest and stomach rose and fell in progressively less ragged breaths.

 

Asuka slowly released her vice grip on Mari's hair, the taller girl kissing the inside of her thigh before slithering up to hold Asuka into her bosom, enveloping her with her long arms and legs. As she drifted away into unconsciousness, she felt deft fingers tracing circles on her bare back and a single kiss placed on her head.

 

"You smell good, Princess. Like LCL..." Mari hummed, the last thing Asuka faintly heard before falling into a deep sleep.

 

\---

 

Asuka started awake instantly as a blaringly loud klaxon filled the room with it's cacophonous racket. She was awake almost immediately despite how deep her slumber, and sat up just in time to see Mari's nude form enveloped by a large, floppy garment that Asuka immediately recognized as a plugsuit. Asuka leapt from the bed, knowing that the alarm would mean they would without a doubt be summoned to pilot the Eva. Pulling the loose, unactivated suit around her own body, Asuka froze midway through the operation when an announcement came over the shipwide intercom, in Misato's very recognizable and stern tone.

 

"ATTENTION. ATTENTION. EVANGELION UNIT ACTIVATION CONFIRMED AT NERV HQ. MOVING TO INTERCEPT. ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS. UNIT 02 AND UNIT 08 PILOTS REPORT TO LAUNCH BAY IMMEDIATELY. REPEAT..."

 

Her ire rising, Asuka turned to face a smirking Mari, who thumbed the activation button on her plugsuit's wristlet. The suit moulded instantly to her form, pink, black and teal coloring on the suit accenting her own burning emerald irises.

 

"Looks like pups woke up again. Should we go knock him in his bonce?" She said, approaching Asuka as she followed suit and activated her plugsuit. Asuka nodded resolutely, at a loss for words.

 

_That brat. He'll be lucky to get out of this alive._

 

As Asuka reached for the door to Mari's room, her face was cupped by two gloved hands, her mouth covered by another pleasingly and longingly for what seemed like hours. Their bodies pressed against one another in plugsuits was an uncanny feeling, one that Asuka hoped she would feel again. Releasing her from the kiss, Mari gave her another of her signature wide, knowing smiles as they stared into each other's eyes. Satisfied, Asuka's features hardened and she nodded at Mari, who returned the gesture.

 

"Let's go."

 

END


End file.
